Then It's a Sleepover
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Gumball invites Marshall to his Kingdom for a sleepover to try a game that he's heard of from the candy children.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee was floating above the forest near his house when he saw a strange spot of pink. He thought he was going crazy when it started to move.

"What IS that?" He thought to himself. He followed it for about five minutes before he realized it was heading toward his home.

" Is that Gumball? No, no it can't be, he never goes to me first. But there he is knocking on my door...I should scare him." Marshall contorted his body into a creature so morbidly grotesque that Gumball would have nightmares for at least a week.

He crouched down on all seven misshapen legs and crawled toward that pretty, sugary lump of royalty, but he paused.

"Gumball looks so nervous, maybe I shouldn't. Ugh when did I get so soft." Marshall growled to himself, but Gumball interrupted his inner monologue when he turned around.

Marshall got to see the painfully red blush disappear from Gumball's face as a horrified look crawled on his face. Marshall saw his chance and moved closer until he towered over him. He leaned down and puffed a foul smelling cloud in his face. He cracked open his jaw, revealing his gleaming black teeth and let out a shriek that would put any banshee to shame.

"OH MY GLOB! Look at you hair it's unruly. Did you lean absolutely nothing in the past thousand years. My goodness."

"Ugh." Marshall exclaimed as he shifted back into his natural biped form.

"No seriously fix that mess." Gumball laughed.

"Nah man it keeps the ladies interested."

"Umm, yeah, sure, whatever. Sooo I came here to ask you something." Gumball said suddenly nervous. But that didn't stop his from trying to fix Marshall's hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were in my domain." He said with a hiss and a soft shove directed at the Prince.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over?" He said wringing his hands.

"Uhh, sure. But I always go to the Candy Kingdom, you don't need to ask."

"No-no-no-no, I mean stay over." Marshall looked confused.

"I'm asking you to 'crash at my pad' as I've heard the younger candy pieces say."

"Haha, oh like a sleep over."

"No of course not, it'll just be two people, in pajamas, that share each others space and time over night."

"Will there be movies?"

"Of course."

"Then it's a sleep over."

"Ugh fine. Are you coming or not?"

"I could be cumming but who's asking?" He said with a wink.

"I AM, and do you have something in your eye. Here let me get it" Gumball said, completely missing the innuendo.

"Yeah sure I'll go." Marshall said batting Gumball's hand away.

"Great, come by kingdom at eight. And don't be late." And with that said he rode away on his Morrow.

"Lovely, now I have seven hours to do absolutely nothing. Maybe I'll hang out with Fionna and Cake until then." Marshall said heading into his house to fix his hair, thinking about how weird it was that Gumball tried to touch him twice. He shrugged it off and contemplated how he'd spend his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall spent the next six hours looking for a medicine man with Fionna because Cake ate some bad tuna. It would have been boring but it turns out that the medicine man calls the Exploding Mountains of Death his home. They returned with a few burns and scrapes but ended up bringing Cake what she needed.

Now he was just floating over his couch waiting for eight to roll around. He spent his time sucking the red out of the various things around his house, tuning his ax bass, and picking out his clothes. Of course he would have just worn what he usually did when he went to visit Gumball: his blue jeans and a plaid button down.

But since he was going to be sleeping there he opted for sweats and a plain black v-neck. For a second he wondered if he was too under dressed, so instead of slippers he thrown on a pair of severely beaten down Converse. But of course if anyone said anything he could just suck out their souls. He looked in the mirror once more before rumpling his hair and headed to the sweet palace.

Marshall waited outside until eight o'clock came and left. He wanted late enough to get Gumball flustered but not too late, he didn't want to be banished like last time like when Marshall was half an hour late for Gumball's nineteenth birthday, and the prince refused to let him any where near his kingdom for a year.

So Marshall just waited for ten after, then knocked on the giant chocolate bar door.

"Why do you always insist on being late? AND you hair is still a mess."

"Well, hey to you to." Marshall said floating by him.

"SoOOoo, what are we doing first." Gumball sighed and shook his head.

"I guess we can watch a movie first. But ANYTHING but Heat Signature. I've seen it so many times, I  
could quote it in my sleep." Marshal laughed.

"I didn't know you could be funny." Gumball blushed.

"Umm, how about Heat Signature 2?" Gumball grunted.

"Ugh, fine. Peppermint maid, can you have popcorn delivered to the movie viewing room in ten minutes." Gumball shouted.

"Wait, you never let me go in there."

"Well today is different."

"Well damn, I'm just gonna go before you change your mind."

They got situated, with Marshall floating above Gumball who was stretched out on a couch big enough for five. They waited for the popcorn to get there before Gumball started playing the film. It was exquisite, just like the first hundred and fifty time they saw it. Halfway through the movie Marshall started floating lower until he was basically on top of the Price.

"Excuse, do I look like a sofa to you."

"Yeah you kinda do. I mean the couch you're lying on is made of gum." Marshall said pulling a piece off and tossing it in his mouth.

"Could you please not violate my furniture."

"I could try."

"Why are you so difficult? If you're gonna share the couch at least get off of me."

"But Gummy buns, I thought you loved it when I touched you." Marshall said jokingly, repeatedly poking him on the cheek. Gumball felt like his cheeks were on fire from blushing so hard, but he still smacked his hand away.

"Just move."

"Oh okay, I see how it is." Marshall said, feigning sadness. He settled down using Gumball as a pillow and this time Prince Sweetness didn't complain.

The rest of the movie went by peacefully, ending just how it always did.

"What now?"

Gumball thought for a second. He only asked Marshall to come over so he could test something out, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

"Uhh, do you want to play a game?" He said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah man I love games."

Gumball prayed to Glob that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are we playing." Marshall said throwing popcorn up and catching it in his mouth.

"Well umm," Gumball mused, ringing his hands," I heard, of this game from some of my younger subjects."

"Well spit it out already."

"I was just thinking that we could play uhhh...Too Hot."

Marshall snapped his head toward Gumball so fast that the piece of popcorn he threw up just bounced off his head.

"Do you even realize what you just suggested?"

"Yeah, I know, MY GLOB, I know. But I didn't even think you would agree to come over so I didn't plan on actually getting to this point." Gumball was frantic and desperately gesturing to themselves.

"Bro, calm that sweet touche. I'm not saying no I just want to know if YOU know what you're saying."

"When did _you_ get so mature." Marshall shrugged and floated over until they were face to face.

"You all set in the rules?"

"Oh my, I never asked how to play."

"Then why did you...never mind. Anyway, we're supposed to kiss. But we can't touch and who ever does losses."

"Oh sweet Glob. But what happens when you lose."

"Well when _you_ lose I get to do whatever I want."

"Anything?"

"Yeah pretty much." Marshall said leaning back," Except I can't kill you, not that I would ever do that to my Gummybuns."

"So how do we sta-." But before he could finish the question he was cut off by a pair of cold, skilled lips.

The Prince felt an unbearable chill grip his spine. He felt like his very soul had hypothermia. But he welcomed the cold, just like he welcomed Marshall's tongue into his mouth. He didn't realize the challenge of the game until the undead teen started to make love to his mouth.

He' felt the need to run his hands through someone's hair and keep their mouths connected until he couldn't breathe. He wanted to press their bodies together and end up writhing with forbidden passion.

Gumball tried his hardest to keep up with the vampire king, he really did, but the way he explored his mouth made him want to grip his body until he couldn't feel his fingers. And since Marshall was leading, Gumball could have enjoyed it immensely if he hadn't have been fighting his arms to make them stay down. His fingers twitched and his blood seemed to have thicken. He was loosing his self control.

Then Marshall started kissing his way to Gumball's light pink neck, sucking, biting, leaving dark red bruises. The Prince couldn't have kept it together even if it meant he would lose his kingdom. He had never felt this much pleasure before so let out a single shaky moan. And just as he was about to grab Marshall's shirt, his demonically strong hands gripped his hips. Gumball laughed and wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck.

"So what now."

"Doesn't-matter," Marshall said in between kisses. Gumball already got what he wanted so they continued until they fell asleep on the couch. Marshall draped his arm on Gumball's waist while the other rested his head on his chest.

That night Gumball realized that he was happiest in the arms of his best friend and he would rather lose his crown then be without him.

Around three in the morning Peppermint Maid came in and laid a thick marshmellow comforter on the two boys. Before she left she couldn't help but notice how content and perfect they looked for each other.


End file.
